


AYH 番外一

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi





	AYH 番外一

离开镜头的大多数时候，蔡徐坤都是一个用功好学的学生，他在任何事上加以钻研，加以实践和反复练习。这样的学习热情让本就天赋异禀的他能够以最好的姿态作为一个艺人出现在大众的视野。这原本是他的一个值得褒奖的好习惯。

但是有些东西，学习起来还真让人有些难以启齿。

很多个比他的舍友早回家的晚上，躲在房间的队长经常将笔记本的屏幕背对着门，盘腿坐在床上戴着耳机充当一个用功的学生，电脑上的画面血脉贲张到让人面红耳赤，而他一边红着脸努力像分解舞蹈动作一样研习一边小心提防随时可能回家推门进来的舍友。

 

不是说他有所期待。好吧，不期待才怪。虽然有些不好意思，但是这件事本应该是顺理成章会发生的。虽然正式在一起以后两个人的行程多到每天回家都累到直接瘫坐，但是……迟早……会来的吧。所以，提前做好准备才应该是一个尽职尽责的男朋友的义务。

 

他有时困倦到眼皮上下打架，却还是在王子异洗完澡擦着头发出来的时候盯着他忽然清醒。他会看王子异的耳后，那里有一颗不为人知的小痣，还没在一起的时候他曾经胆大包天地触碰过，现在看一眼就觉得像是触了电。他看王子异衣领开得很低的胸口，他最喜欢倚靠的地方，隔着一层薄薄的布料也能感受到的坚硬其实不是很舒服，却让他有安全感。他看他吻过的轮廓分明的锁骨。他看他握过无数次的青筋毕露的大手。他看他偶尔不小心露出的肌肉紧实的腰腹。甚至他的……

 

蔡徐坤把头深深地埋进枕头里，努力把那些乱七八糟地想法赶出脑子，同时不断地回忆当初自己三番四次把人按倒的豪气。好像这样就能给现在怯懦的自己一点勇气似的。

话说回来，自己纠结成这样，王子异你就一点都不想碰我吗？

蔡徐坤忽然就觉得恼，还带了一点失望。想到那两次无疾而终的所谓亲密接触，最后被冷落的自己，怎么想怎么觉得凄凉。

 

所以被重重地按倒陷进柔软的床垫的当下，对蔡徐坤而言，显然是惊吓和茫然居多。

“子…异？”

他叫他的名字的时候很好听。王子异想。别人都是拉长了yi字的发音，只有蔡徐坤，总是拉长了zi的发音，把yi字轻轻带过。怎么听怎么像撒娇呢。何况他还……王子异看向他带着水色的唇，轻咧着露出细白的牙齿。大概是受到惊吓，此刻睁圆了眼睛看着自己，神情是一派不谙世事的天真无辜。

房门紧闭，窗帘低低地垂落至地面，深蓝色的壁灯暧昧而煽情。王子异双手撑在他两侧虚压在他上方，被子早已掉落到床下，却也没有人分神去管。

“我……”蔡徐坤还没有搞清楚状况，在王子异身下有些不安地扭动了下身子，细瘦的腰就被身上人的一只大手握住，然后牢牢固定。王子异是用了力气的，他几乎怀疑自己的腰很快就会有淤青的痕迹。

“坤……”王子异干脆放松了撑着的手部力量，整个人压到他身上。他甚至没有穿上衣，晕头转向的人刚刚意识到这点，肌肉紧实的胸膛实实在在地紧贴着他。他开始嫌弃自己身上这件碍事的T恤。

王子异埋头的颈侧深深吸了一口气。“坤，不要那样对弟弟……”

弟弟？

谁？

他干嘛了？

蔡徐坤晕乎着想起来，刚才在客厅，他好像是给范丞丞喂了一块芒果。然后就看到刚进厨房的王子异脸色不太好。他当时还以为是工作超负荷，疲惫的缘故。

所以王子异又在吃醋？

 

早知道这么简单，蔡徐坤想着难怪刚刚一洗完澡出来，就被大力扯过按倒在床上，他早能喂范丞丞吃下一头猪。何苦自己烦恼了这大半个月。

不过他的男朋友，也未免太可爱了一点。

“你在吃醋？”他的语气不免有些调笑意味，双手捧上眼前人的脸，“谁跟我说的，再也不乱吃醋了？”

王子异眼神定定的看着他，刚洗过吹干的头发柔软地垂下来，有些遮挡视线，蔡徐坤没来得及伸手将发丝拨到他耳后，王子异就着他捧着他的手像猫一样在他手心蹭了蹭脸，眼睫轻阖，像呓语一样喃喃道，“我忍不住……”

王子异挣开他的手又将头埋进他的颈间，手指插进他的发内，在颈间轻蹭了两下就贴上了双唇。蔡徐坤忽然就觉得身上紧绷。双手不知所措地抱上他的背，平日里自己偷偷补的课眼下忘得精光。他知道迟早要来，也期待了好久，但是真的有了实感，却没办法不慌。

细细密密的吻从颈侧，到下巴，到嘴角，到鼻梁，然后是蔡徐坤紧闭的双眸。王子异像是故意的，点燃了他流连过的每一处，却又坏心地不多做停留。他睁眼果然看到蔡徐坤微微扬起脖颈，脸上难耐又享受。

“你想要我吗”

王子异真是太坏了，蔡徐坤听到这句话，闭着眼睛也恶狠狠地想着，故意把嘴巴也闭紧了不理他。王子异看他这个气不过的忍耐表情忍不住勾了勾嘴角，然后凑近了几乎是含着他的耳朵说，“小坤晚上睡觉的时候，”轻轻地用牙齿研磨了一下他白皙软嫩的耳垂，“总是在叫我的名字。”

蔡徐坤一下子涨红了脸，这下他怒气冲冲地睁开眼睛，还没来得及开口就被重重地堵上了嘴，是和平日里温和体贴的那个人不一样的王子异，蔡徐坤在一瞬间的惊慌过后想，他被忽然凶猛而暴虐的亲吻压制得脑袋深深地陷进了枕头里。腰被紧紧地揽住，肩膀被另一只大手几乎要捏碎，他觉得他要被王子异揉进他身体里了。

蔡徐坤所有的不满都尽数被吻回了喉咙深处，他感觉到自己身体颤抖着被死死压住，他睁着眼，可是看不清王子异的表情，他的双眼失去了聚焦的能力，所有的感官都在被王子异用力触碰的同时丧失功能。

这一切的始作俑者居然还不知轻重地抬起下身，然后不做预告地砸了下去。蔡徐坤被啃咬着嘴唇头脑发热，也能感觉得到王子异身下的硬物是什么意思。热度从唇舌交战处迅速蔓延到了全身。

王子异上身未着片缕，运动裤松松垮垮地挂在腰间。他好不容易放开了蔡徐坤的唇，撑着上身看着他大口地呼吸新鲜空气。然后他伸手去掀蔡徐坤身上碍事的T恤。

“别别别，你你你……”蔡徐坤一下子就慌了神。他一边阻止一边觉得自己矫情得要命，明明偷偷准备了那么久，现在是在干什么。但是眼前的王子异太不像王子异了。平日里的温柔尽数褪去，他觉得眼前人陌生，不禁有些迟疑。

可他还是王子异呀。

懂得怎么样用一句话攻陷他。

王子异俯下身来在他耳边说，带着一丝委屈，“小坤不想接受这样的我吗”。

蔡徐坤咬紧了牙闭上眼睛，克制住浑身的颤抖，献身一般仰起脸，对他说，“我准备好了”。

王子异被他这副视死如归的表情逗得哭笑不得，手上却没含糊一把往上扯掉了他的T恤，蔡徐坤配合地抬起手任他动作，像个不会独立穿脱衣服的婴孩。

松松的下衣和内裤也被悉数褪去。真正全无遮挡裸裎相见的时候蔡徐坤害羞加上有一点害怕，始终不肯睁开眼。

床头是王子异刚才放好的面霜，即使如此，手指进入的时候他还是怕伤了他，尽可能地放轻了动作。

“嗯…”还是忍不住咬着牙发出了声音，蔡徐坤不想显得自己太软弱。事事要强的人在性事上本来也不该甘愿屈居人下。但是他喜欢王子异，喜欢得要死了。喜欢到王子异做什么都好，王子异愿意看他愿意亲近他，他就会仰起脸无条件让他靠近。他尽量地放松了身体不要绷得太紧，但是还是觉得要命的疼。

“小坤，难受吗”

王子异怕他承受不住地停下动作，犹豫了一下开口“你如果不喜欢，我们就不要”。是他的大猪蹄子了，蔡徐坤想，眼睫微张，看到身上的人皱着眉头担心他的样子，轻轻地摇了摇头。

王子异得了赦令一般继续开拓他的领地，越来越多地放进他的手指，“放松，宝宝。”

又来了，这让人脸红的称呼，蔡徐坤有些恼怒，抓住身上人地肩头把他拉下来接吻。一说话就让人害羞，还不如堵住。

手上的动作未停，蔡徐坤忍不住往外溢出的难受又欢愉的甜腻呻吟全部进了王子异的嘴里，然后再也等不了王子异慢条斯理的前戏一般重重地咬了一口他的下唇，王子异放开与他的唇舌纠缠，蔡徐坤深吸了一口气，对他说，“可以了，你，你进来吧。”

 

腿被抓住缠上了劲瘦的腰，蔡徐坤觉得紧张得快要喘不上气了。王子异进入的时候他咬着牙忍耐着要被撕裂般的剧痛没有发出声音，指甲却在身上人的肩头留下了深深的划痕。他平稳着呼吸努力放松自己适应着王子异，额头上冒出细密的冷汗。

“小坤……”

他能听出王子异也是咬着牙忍耐着不敢进行下一步，等他适应，他努力调整了一下呼吸，双手由抓着王子异的肩头转而环住他的肩膀把他拉近自己，像一种无声的邀约。

王子异身体力行地开始动作，他没忍住地在嘴角溢出了呻吟，他感觉到身体被王子异满满地占据，疼痛也是鲜明而强烈的，他努力蜷曲起手脚，手指在王子异背部施力，缓解着自己。“疼吗？疼就咬我”王子异的大手握紧他的腰，一边跟他说着，蔡徐坤抱着他摇了摇头，侧头去吻他的嘴角。王子异就忍不住急躁地加快抽动的频率。

疼痛先是多于快感的，然后快感开始一阵一阵的袭来。

这比疼痛还要更加难以忍耐。蔡徐坤大脑混乱失神地想着，却还记得咬住嘴唇不发出声音。脚指头蜷缩起来，双腿紧紧地缠住身上人的腰。王子异退开一点距离看着他的脸，看着舞台上万丈光芒的他的队长，看他此刻着魔般的表情，咬着下唇扬起脖颈充满欲望又分明自我克制的脸，即使紧紧地彼此依靠还是显得脆弱和没有安全感。王子异忽然觉得心疼又有不知名的怒气。“不要忍，”他蛊惑一般地对他在他身下绽放的玫瑰开口，“不要怕，”他低语，“家里没有别人，他们刚刚都出去了。”

好像被他这句话安抚了一般，蔡徐坤微微放松了紧紧抓着他肩背的手，细碎而曲折的呻吟从嘴边断断续续地溢出，愈发像是催情一般刺激着王子异加快了动作。

蔡徐坤睁开眼，神志涣散地看着身上的人，看着王子异跟他做爱的时候的表情用心而虔诚。对王子异来说，蔡徐坤是他舍不得任何人触碰的易碎的水晶，他是牢牢护住这件宝贝的那个人，也是想要在无人处将他暴虐地破坏掉的那个人。他一个深顶，蔡徐坤喘出音调拔高的音节，承受不住的在眼角流出晶亮的液体。“我有时候，”他一边埋头苦干一边俯首在蔡徐坤耳际低声说，“好想要把你藏起来，”太快了，蔡徐坤只能短促呼吸着调整自己，一边喊他慢一点，太快了，“藏到只有我一个人看得见的地方”。

王子异这次没有听他的话，不但没有放慢反而加快了速度。他已经有些不受控制，他比蔡徐坤先一步丧失了理智了，他想，这真是不公平。

我不喜欢你在所有人面前散发光芒的样子。我不喜欢你跟别人在一起。“你知不知道啊蔡徐坤”他很少叫他的大名，所以蔡徐坤甚至被他这一声蔡徐坤叫得清醒了几分，“你知不知道，”他重复着，更加用力地顶弄着身下的人，蔡徐坤呻吟出声，他的四肢已经彻底软掉，身体里每一个细胞都被王子异挑弄得敏感得要命。野蛮的，实施暴行的人却奇怪地用一种好像是绝望的语调在说着令人不解的话，“你也让我没法控制自己”蔡徐坤的双手不知什么时候被王子异制住，十指交缠着按压在他身体两侧，他觉得自己整个人完完全全地被王子异控制住了。他难忍而迷离地仰着头，不自觉地抬起腰更贴近他，却一边又断断续续地喊着让他慢一点的话。王子异看着他暴露出来的动脉血管，忍住想要用牙齿狠狠去撕扯的欲望，将力气转而送到下身。

“我可能”重重地一个深顶，蔡徐坤没有防备地发出难耐的声音，“比你喜欢我，还要更早的喜欢你”蔡徐坤觉得身体就要散了架。他无法思考听到的话，甚至翻了个白眼，几乎要背过气去。

然后他感觉到王子异离开他的身体，他一下子失去了饱胀感，感觉到巨大的空虚，王子异接着放开与他十指交缠的右手，他刚要起身看他，就感觉到王子异用像对待一件稀世珍品一样虔敬的动作温柔地触碰他的脸颊，然后手指慢慢地向下移，锋利的下颌，细白脆弱的脖颈，特别地在他的动脉血管上稍作停留，然后是颈窝和锁骨，再往下是胸前的茱萸。王子异停住手上的动作，俯身去含住蔡徐坤娇小的挺立，充了血的那处坚挺而诱人，王子异伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，手却不老实地去欺压他腋下的嫩肉。

然后双唇和舌尖代替了手，王子异一路往下，蔡徐坤腹部有细小的绒毛，被一一舔舐濡湿。舌头拖着晶莹的津液移动着到下腹。

然后他硬挺的性器陷入了一个温热的口腔。蔡徐坤一下子清醒了大半，然后是更强烈的快感袭来，冲昏他的神志。王子异的唇舌舔弄着他，他绷紧着身体任王子异动作，已经不知道自己应该怎样回应，只是被快感包裹着喘息。王子异一手伸上来抚弄着他胸前，他不知死活地去抓他的手，然后下身被小虎牙轻轻啃咬了一下作为惩罚，蔡徐坤全身都激灵了一下。他的头脑又一次陷入一片空白，感觉性器前段抽搐着，便将白浊尽数射进了王子异口中。

然后王子异坐起身子，在他迷离的视线里，一点一点地，把他的精液悉数咽了下去，他的喉结上下耸动，甚至还将嘴边残留着的用小舌舔了干净。蔡徐坤茫然着，然后目瞪口呆地看着他的动作。“你怎么……什么乱七八糟的东西都往下吞”。王子异懒得回答他，凑过来跟他接吻。

“嗯…”蔡徐坤被那腥膻的味道弄得忍不住偏头躲他，被握着后脑勺抓回来，“这是你的味道，”王子异根本不打算放过他，“你自己的味道，你不想尝尝吗”

太坏了，蔡徐坤躲不开他手掌的桎梏，只能被迫张开嘴让王子异将唾液喂到他嘴里。他虽然想和王子异做爱，可是这也……太淫秽色情了一点。蔡徐坤的理智终于回升到知道害羞那一格，其实有些抗拒这带着腥膻的吻，但是……

这是王子异从未有过的主动。

只消这一想，蔡徐坤就闭上眼睛，任他再怎么荒唐的施为。

暴风骤雨一样地亲吻的同时蔡徐坤感觉到腰被握着抬起，他有些惊慌地张开眼，“坐上来，”王子异命令他，手上虽然用着力，说的也是祈使句，但是其实并没有打算勉强他吧。不然就会直接动手了。

他不会真的强迫他，但是他知道蔡徐坤会愿意。

蔡徐坤又开始紧张了，他自己抬起腰，小心地扶着王子异的巨大往下坐，一点一点地吞没。到最后一点的时候蔡徐坤觉得到了极限，而王子异也没有了耐性，直接扶着他的腰重重地往下一按，一下子是前所未有的深入。蔡徐坤尖叫出声。疼痛夹带着巨大的欢愉涌进他沸腾的血液里。

“太…太深了”他几乎是带着哭腔在说，“我不要……”王子异仰起脸吻他，含着他的嘴唇跟他说话，“不要什么”手上牢牢地制住他的头和肩颈，下身持续不断地往上顶弄着，他每顶弄一次，蔡徐坤就发出带着哭腔的呻吟，蔡徐坤觉得自己要被刺穿了，身体大概会被折断。“不喜欢吗”施暴者还在诱导他说出奇怪的话，蔡徐坤一边按捺不住地呻吟着一边欲哭无泪，觉得之前纠结王子异为什么不碰自己的那个人简直就是个傻瓜，现在是真的骑“虎”难下了。

“你…你体力也太…太好了吧”为什么他都觉得好累了，王子异还好像一点事都没有。王子异看着他泫然欲泣又满布着情欲的小脸，想要撕碎他一般重重地往上顶他，“我好喜欢…小坤”。

蔡徐坤理智被再一次彻底撞碎。他听不到王子异这句话，只是伴随着低泣将自己整个人的重量都瘫软在王子异怀里。王子异紧紧地抱住他。

 

……

 

王子异第二天是在一阵窒息感中醒来的。

他的双目对上蔡徐坤的怒视。

脖颈间的紧绷感不用说也是这个小坏蛋在捣鬼。他干脆忍着一言不发地看他有什么动作。

蔡徐坤掐着他的脖子和他对视了一会儿。

 

然后放开了手。

王子异嘴角扯起笑容，脸颊被从两边扯开，“疼疼疼”王子异半真半假地叫出声，却也没真拿手去阻止他。

“哼！”

“小坤……我还要靠脸吃饭诶……”

王子异无奈地看着他。

蔡徐坤乖乖地放开手，嘴上却还不饶人，“这次先饶你一条小命。”

王子异听他嘀嘀咕咕心里好笑得很，怎么这个人在自己跟前就幼稚得像个小孩子，这个样子被成员们看到了，不知道要被怎么取笑呢。

但是他是决计不会说出口的，眼下蔡徐坤显然——虽然不知道为什么——发着可爱的小脾气呢，他可不会自己再往枪口上送。

 

“怎么了宝宝？”

蔡徐坤扭头不理他。

“再不说，我就要亲你咯。”

蔡徐坤愤恨地回过头瞪他。又要扑上来掐他。“别闹别闹，”他坐起身接住扑过来的人，“昨晚那么折腾，身体不累啊，还这么大动作。”

蔡徐坤如他预料之中的小脸一红，但是却没有停下张牙舞爪的动作。

“你还说，王子异我还真是小看你了。”

王子异无辜地看着他，“体力好总不是我的错吧，而且，小坤不喜欢吗”他故意凑近了蔡徐坤，有热气喷洒到蔡徐坤的侧脸，蔡徐坤重重地推了他一把，“少来！谁跟你说这个！”

这倒是他没猜中。

难道不是怪自己昨晚太没节制了，翻来覆去折腾了他三四个小时？

“你老实说，你是不是有经验。”圆圆的美目瞪过来，王子异一愣，没反应过来他的问题是什么意思。

“还真有啊！”看他没有否认，瞬间就炸了毛，蔡徐坤觉得下一秒眼眶就要红了，一时间不知道要打他还是直接摔门出去。

“等等等会儿，什么经验，小坤你在说什么？”王子异被他的架势惊到，赶紧握住他的手把人先抓住。

蔡徐坤噘着嘴委屈得要命，“你说你还跟谁做过！出道前还是出道后，我认不认识！”

“……”王子异无语。

“小坤，在认识你之前，我连吻都没接过，怎么可能跟别人……”

蔡徐坤怀疑地看着他。想了想，问道，“那你为什么那么会？”

这是被拐着弯认证了那方面的能力了吗，王子异无奈地想，却也没心思逗他，眼下解释清楚最要紧，免得小朋友咋咋呼呼地真的受了委屈。

“我学了啊。”

“学了？上哪跟谁学的？”

“我的笔电里，不知道谁下载了一堆视频。我没有经验怕伤着你，就……看了那些视频学了嘛……”

蔡徐坤一愣，旋即想起来自己之前刻苦钻研那些视频的时候有一回笔电出了一点问题，一时修不好，就先借了王子异的下载了，想着看完就把它们删掉。明明删掉了啊？！难道是自己弄错了。蔡徐坤无言。王子异以为他还不相信，拿过床头的笔记本电脑点开文件夹给他看。

“你看嘛，真有，丞丞和Justin之前借过我的电脑，我猜是他俩搞恶作剧。不过……还真挺有用的…”

蔡徐坤继续沉默地看着那些熟悉的文件名。

“你还不信吗坤坤，我这就问问丞丞…”“不用了”蔡徐坤抬手制止，“应…应该就是他俩了，就他俩不学点好，还敢躲起来看小黄片。”虽然不知道这两个臭小子具体干了什么，但一定就是他俩没跑了。

“坤坤…丞丞已经成年了”蔡徐坤一个眼刀飞过去，王子异闭了嘴，然后又说，“不过他也还小，确实不该看这个，更不该给Justin看，下次我一定说他”

“我是队长，我来说。”蔡徐坤扭动了一下身子，不小心扯了一下腰部，立刻疼得龇牙咧嘴起来。王子异赶紧把他搂进怀里，“都听你的，什么都听你的。”

“那你还不赶紧去厨房给我弄点吃的，我快要饿死了”

“好，我这就去”

“……”

“……小坤，你这么抓着我我动不了，怎么去给你弄吃的”

“……等会再吃吧，也不是很饿”

“……”

“再抱会儿”

“好^ ^”

 

夜班飞机连轴转，严重缺觉的未成年和刚成年一大早打了好几个喷嚏，急得朱正廷到处找水银温度计要测测他俩是不是感冒了。

“我觉得是有人在骂我。”范丞丞严肃地说。

“那为什么我也在打喷嚏。”Justin无辜地看着他。

“那可能是咱俩一起干的好事。”范丞丞一针见血地指出。

然后两个脑袋被朱正廷狠狠地按到一块。“你们两个，没事就先滚进去化妆”

 

范丞丞一边往化妆室走一边思考，自己最近没干什么坏事啊，除了……

哦，和Justin一起把bro笔电里回收站的东西还原了算一件。

那还不是为了队长夫夫的幸福在操心。范丞丞想着摆出一张深藏功与名的苦大仇深脸，旁边的队友地按着他的脸把他推远。

范丞丞一边盘算着，最近大伙儿都忙得脚不沾地，就坤坤和子异他俩的工作是在北京，能见着面的话估计也把正事儿给办了，那自己这神助攻也算功在社稷。毕竟队长的大事就是全团的大事嘛。

就是还挺看不出来的，bro平时那么斯文的人，居然还会偷偷看小视频学习，看了就看了，还删了。

他啧啧两声摇了摇头，转身揪住路过的Justin分享自己的分析所得。

 

北京的大别墅里。

王子异坐在床边看着没睡够又开始补觉，此刻睡颜安静的人。

忍不住就笑了一下，笑意又慢慢地敛去。

不是个限定团就好了。他想。

你总说我能给你安全感，可是我也害怕，失去你呀。

你在舞台上的样子，总让我觉得像是剑指天下，乱世中的王。

所有的人都该臣服于你。

而你却喜欢了我。

你可能不知道大多数时候，我很可怕地想要折断你的剑戟，掩盖你的光芒，让你只属于我一个人。因为我大概比你喜欢我的时候，还要更早地就喜欢上你了。

我不是多话的人，却在第一次见面的时候忍不住向你开口。还问了那样无意义的话。

即使是对一向热心帮助别人的我来说，帮第一次见面的人开行李箱，替他涂药这样的事也是冒昧了的。

我很少这么做。

却都情不自禁地发生在了你身上。

我这个迟钝的傻瓜用了这么久才发现。

 

王子异俯身亲了一下蔡徐坤睡梦中轻微噘起的嘴，替他掰开像婴儿一样握住的拳头，放进被子里。

睡吧，小坤。

不管是十八个月还是十八年，不管还能不能继续站在同一个舞台上，我都会用我的方式，一如既往地对你好。

你相信我。

 

番外 完


End file.
